


The Johnan Twins and The Sun Police

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Gen, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: An boy and his twin sister always wondered what they "aunts and uncles",friends of they family,maked on the adventures that they couldn't intervine.In they 13th Birthday,they could finally enter in adventures with the Sun Police,the aliens to try to protect Earth and they Homeplanet from the Tyrant Queen Askard!





	

-"Happy birthday,Mike and Aya!"-An man and woman happily sayed from an brown,humble the house for an pair of teen twins.The boy,Mike,haved short brown hair like the mother,but with an odd line of blond just like the father.He was wearing an plaid shirt and blue pants and also sneakers with little stars.Aya,the girl,haved the opposite coloring of her tiwn:An medium blond hair with an line of brown hair.She weared green and pink dress,pants and shoes and also used glasses of green color.

-"It's our 13th Birthdaaay!Now our Aunts and Uncles can finally let us go with them on adventures!"-Mike sayed,with an very cheerful still-maturing male voice.

-"Imagine that!Alien adventures!!Is there something cooler?!"-Aya sayed,with am similar tone in her female voice.

 

Mike and Aya,altrough followed they favorite things following gender,haved ALOT of things in common.And this was one of these things:Both loved Alien things and believed that they existed.An time ago before they we're born,an team of aliens,known as the Sun Police,ended landing on the Star Yard City,the twin's birthplace.They ended making an friendship with they parents,which presented humanity for them.When they we're born,the twins interacted even alot with the Sun Police while they weren't on "missions".Mike and Aya grew curious about that and even asked when they we're ten if they could go on the Sun Police adventures.However,Green Star,the female leader,who weared an Space-Armor-like suit and used shades who covered her face,answered right after they asked with an smile:

-"When you two reach 13 years,you two can enter in adventures with us."

 

Right after the excitation burst of the twins,the door opened,revealing all the seven members of the Sun Police.The twins already knew most about they names and personality pieces trought the time they spend with them.Green Star,the leader,was calm and monotone but friendly and motherly like an green camp that was her skin color.Thunder Zero,the reckless one and a male,loved the chaos and was alot playful.Pink Flower,the heart and a female,was very kind and merciful and haved an thing for flowers,mostly roses.Blue Sea,the brains and a female,is even older than Green Star and also more experienced.Purple Cape,the jock and a male,wans't really friendly and was like an grumpy old parent,but still tried to keep an good figure to the twins.Orange Alpha,the lancer to Green Star and a female,was quite the opposite of the stoic leader.Golden Armour,the newest member and a male,was quite an coward but tried to keep up an steady figure.They all comed to show the twins they "home",which is the ship they used for landing on Earth.

-"Hey guys!"-Mike sayed,running infront of Thunder Zero,and they gived an hi-five for each one.

-"Hey boy,how you twin is doing?"-Thunder Zero sayed.

-"Very fine."-Mike sayed,smiling.

-"Okay Aya,you can come here to."-Green Star sayed,making Aya run to her front.-"Listen here,Johnan twins.We are going to the ship we used to reach Earth,and that we are using as an Base."

Mike and Aya stayed starry eyed:They we're finally going to see and make part of the things of they Aunts and Uncles!

-"WOOOHOO!"-The twins jumped,happily.Green Star looked to the twins with an happy look from behind her shades and a smile.The others also seemed happy...exept Purple Cape,who crossed the arms.


End file.
